burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:C ee X
First Edit Modified the Burnout 2 page consequently... Uploaded an alternate box shot cover however this has replaced the original box shot, I was actually trying to display both to inform vistors that there were 2 box covers to this game... Maybe an admin reading can fix this slight accident? And might this way be able to display both covers? C ee X 14:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your edits! I added the European coverart as a thumbnail below. For future reference, your above post would be better fitted for the talk page of the article you edited. For example, Talk:Burnout 2: Point of Impact. Edits While your edits are welcomed and informative, please learn the use of the preview button. It's difficult sifting through 10+ edits on one page at a time to see the changes. (16 edits on Downtown Paradise!) Also, please don't change and to &'', and try to use tables for events if you can (check out pages like Wildcats Baseball Stadium for the format). :Hi thanks for the advice! I'll keep it in mind, sorry about those 16 edits!!! If I have changed certain "and"s to & is because they linked 2 road names and made a junction (IE "2nd & Root" instead of writing "2nd and Root" I feel that if I wrote the full word, I would be repeating that word time and time again... I use the symbol to shorten my paragraphs and try to make the whole article less bulky. I just feared that over-using "and" would make me lose credibility by making the article hard to read... of course this is just a personal opinion and I will submit to the guidelines! :Thank you for your input and I will hope my contributions are to the height of other articles here on Burnopedia! C ee X 08:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Having read the Wildcats Baseball Stadium's article, I saw that junction names in the event tables were actually written with "&"!!! Until I have your reply, I will write "and" in my articles! C ee X 08:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I noticed that too and it should be changed. I just hadn't got around to it. Also, if I leave a reply on your talk page... please reply there... it keeps the conversation in one place instead of two. ::::A few more things. Only link one page once. In other words, don't have 5 links to 1st Street on one page. Only link the first time it is mentioned and not again... (A few exceptions to this, of course... if the link is in a table where everything is linked, you can link it again. If the link is in a See Also , you can link it again as well). East/West/North/South... if you are talking direction-wise, these aren't capitalized. If you are specifying a region of an area, (IE, Eastern Downtown) then it's capitalized. If the road runs east to another road, it's not. Last thing I noticed... don't link a noun with an area... I have seen you link places to a district. If the place is important enough to need a link, it should link to its own page. Don't link a monument with the district it's in. Following that link gives very limited information, if any at all, with the object you linked to it. Don't let me discourage you. I love your edits... just try to refine them please =) :::::I see, I will keep those compass directions lower case when not defining an area and I'll keep the link number down (I did have in mind to leave only one link per paragraph as I thought readers might not read the full article just part of a heading, searching for that elusive link might be difficult, especially in the brick wall-like paragraphs I can write... :S). However I'm not sure about what to do with the monuments links, you see most of them are just for general information, they may not actually be of any use gameplay-wise so they don't really need their own article, moreover, sometimes two roads might have a monument in common, it helps me keep the articles light in text... so I link these points of interest to the district they can be found in, if people are curious they may see which other sights there are to see... Unfortunately, my method of thinking isn't always that logical and can confuse others! Just suggest me what to do with those small monuments, personally I don't see the problem with linking monuments to their home district, but then again, it's me thinking... :P. Oh and don't worry, I won't be discouraged! As long as the criticism remains constructive, it is always welcome! Thanks for your appreciation as well! I'll make efforts! C ee X 09:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::My suggestion on the monuments is this. As far as the articles go, I don't mind if a small monument has it's own page, even if it's just a paragraph and a picture. Either that or somehow get a picture of it and in-line it with the document you refer it to. Linking a "Symbol of the City" to an article listing other things in the district is not advisable. People follow the link and see nothing about what the link was about. As far as things like the Eagle Monuments... yeah they could have their own page, with a decent picture of them. It has nothing really to do with the game as far as gameplay is concerned, but it adds to the information on the wiki... I have seen a lot of wiki's that have information that have little to do with gameplay in the game, but, it ''is in the game, and if decently documented, could have a place here. As far as the multiple linking, that's a common wiki-wide thing. Sort of like a wiki etiquette. :::::::hmmm very well I get it now, personally I wouldn't feel comfortable doing one article per monument I'm afraid it'll boost your article count with empty sentence-long mini articles, not very professional... instead I think I'll regroup building and monument types in distinct articles (IE "Modern Art Sculptures" can become an article by itself, adding a picture per monument but leave it in a list-like form. Same with the Museums, Hotels and even Downtown Shops). If you think one article per landmark is acceptable then no problem I'll go for that! Getting the pictures is going to be the most difficult, I don't know how to get aerial on the PS3 version, and I actually doubt this is possible, maybe someone in the clan has a decent gaming PC to take screenshots freely, there is an interesting screenshot on the Harbor Town page, maybe we should see where it came from and if a person took it, ask him if he can get more taken. Last but not least I will need to learn how to make my own infoboxes... something I'm not very familiar with :S C ee X 17:48, 8 July 2009 (UTC) That looks like a screen shot of the old Picture Perfect when you idled for a few seconds. Either that or it was done by Criterion. Question: City Park When you entered "City Park" into each Paradise street article, was is just a name you thought up, or is there something in-game that indicates the parks official name? Criterion developers have always said "Downtown Park," and so have all of the Freeburn Challenges that involve the area. :I see, my mistake then! You see I took the names from the official guide, I don't know why they put a different name... Anyways, I will change all of them to "Downtown Park" so that newcomers can immediately know what articles are talking about! Thank you for bringing that up! Location of Paradise City Look up Warrenton, OR on Google Maps. You could easily fit Paradise City into there with the Mountains on the left and take note the Paradise City is meant to be LA. :Warrenton is in Virginia, North Carolina, in the Missouri or in Texas, none of which are on the West Coast, but then again I could be wrong... C ee X 19:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Why would it be on the west coast if PC has an east coast? Babadingldoo 20:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::I have no idea, I have lost track of the conversation. Paradise City's location cannot be determined even if there are indicators (registration plates, geographical layout, etc etc...) C ee X 20:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Following logical geo crap PC points torwards an East Coast city cause it looks nothing like those exceptional West Coast cities that look like East Coast Cities. [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Not only that, but if Criterion had made PC based on an actual area, I would imagine it in the UK somewhere since that's where they are based. What if they did? Look up llangoed on google maps and look at the area of main land. :''They'd thought about recreating the Burnout experience in a real city like London, but concluded that it wouldn't have worked as well as they'd like. Instead, Paradise City will be an original, living city filled with lots and lots of automobiles to mangle. http://xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/burnout-5/814972p1.html ::I'm not sure that self-driving cars can be considered "living". :::Personally, I see PC in the Harbor City area of Los Angeles, some hills can be found to the east and incidentally, there is also a ranch... But let's face it, PC is a mix of so many cities, the PC sign and Paradise Square alone show us that both LA and NYC were used as inspiration, and there aren't huge snowy mountains near NY or lakeside areas near Los Angeles. We should just stop at the fact that PC is a fictional north American city, period. C ee X 20:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's on the North Coast but PC looks nothing like that area casue there's no land to the south, north, or east of the city making the only logical place it could be is the East Coast of the USA. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh and considering BSI isn't making it easier at all (Urban part makes me think of Miami, eastern part makes me think of Hawaii. There, I said it)... C ee X 21:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::PC is on Mars there debate over [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Car Pages '''You keep forgetting to delete the car varients in the See Also section once you add them to the infobox. We don't need it in two places. :) Babadingldoo 20:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I'll get it done, you could have deleted the previous ones though! ; ) Infobox edits You should be adding manufacturer = etc too =p :Right on... ; ) C ee X 21:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Music I checked out the music on your MySpace and was impressed. Could you send me a few tracks? :Speaking of music I would like to use one for a video here are a few examples LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 16:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Road Pages Seeing as though we got off on the wrong foot, If you want some help with anything that doesn't involve wikicode for obvious reasons, then let me know. I can get an image of anything in paradise at any angle. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 15:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :These pages would be a super start. ::Yes we did indeed, but I'm sure we can forget all that quickly... So pictures eh? Okay! Cool thanks! Each time I need a picture, can I message you a quick list of the shots I need? If you do see an article concerning a place in Paradise City (that I have written or not) I think the admins here would be really pleased to see you adding a picture, all I'm saying is that you should feel free to do so whenever you like!!! Thanks for the help as well, concerning wikicoding, I just about managed the infobox I made, but that's as far as I'll go I think... ::Just a technical question: How would you achieve this feat (taking pictures)? You are do play on the XBox so I'm sure it's something I won't be able to do myself... ;) C ee X 17:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::2 Things - 1) A list will do 2) The PC Version. I hope I didn't misinterperate this LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 17:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Funny Stuff thanks for sharing ;) C ee X 23:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Signature You might want to get rid of your signature for now because it's ruining every talk page it's signed on. Rappy is usually the best at fixing such a problem, so why not leave him a message. :What problems are you seeing Konig? I am not seeing any. What browser do you use? ::'I'm using IE and I can see it. Babadingldoo 18:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ahh, it's missing a somewhere. IE allows spans to 'span' lines, when they shouldn't. I'll fix it. ::::Just thought id throw this in as I thought it was relevant. The signature was fine through Google Chrome. :::::I was messed up bad on Opera [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Your userpage edits The summaries of other users made me lol. And, now I'll be complimenting you with far more caution...wait, what am I doing now? Oops. :Fine leave me out *sob* [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 01:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Challenges are the new cookies. There are some things I do for free A Batch of Images With all of your new pages im expecting a list of images. If you do create a list I will get on top of it as soon as I get my PC fixed. (The sooner the better im sick of this craptop, also it doesn't have the key for the time signatures).